percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BeholdtheVision/Tales to Astonish
To praise my stories go to Praise for Hermione 1Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the What if Percy lost his memory? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 18:51, February 28, 2010 Hi! I'm Forest. If you need any help, you can ask me... :) ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 19:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the club. And for future references, if you accidentally click the "Create a new article" button, you can go back :). Sparrowsong 19:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi! You're a fan of Harry Potter too? (Percy Jackson could whoop his butt any day day, though) :D ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 19:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Saw your post on kiwi's page. I LOVE WARRIORS! Have you seen the FF wiki yet? Filled with warriors freaks like me! And everyone there is really nice... or else... ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 20:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I'm Thinkaboutthisname, as you can probably tell. If you need some help with anything, just ask. :) I'm usually online. TATN / Thalia! 20:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I've never acctually heard of Warriors! I've been hearing a lot about it on here though and I'm thinking about reading it. What's the first one called? Have you ever heard of The Gallagher Girls? ~-~-~ Kyra Nielsen/Kiwi 1998 20:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Warriors No, I haven't been on warriorcats, but I go on the wiki occasionally… I go on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki more often. My warrior name is Forestheart, and, although I'm a girl, Forestheart is a boy. He's a dark gray tom with a tuft of fur on his head and forest-green eyes. :) I love Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Birchfall, and Thornclaw. Thornclaw is so amazing… ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 01:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC) OC's I got no idea how they make those pitures i draw mine by hand and scan them into my computer Warboss95 18:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Please? Sure I'll help. XD It seems like a good idea! [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyra] 22:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I can answer your questions on TATN's page.....er....well, on my talk page there's instrustions that I got from Leafwhisker before she left. and, no, she is not THE Thalia. There's a picture of her on her Devient Art profile. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyra 20:26, April 8, 2010 (UTC) so....let me get this strait.....you're using me in a story? Yeah! Sure, that's fine! And you want me to tell SallyPerson and Warboss? [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyra] 20:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Hermione in Greek is Ερμιόνη and Michael is Μιχαήλ. XD [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 23:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'd like to be your friend! [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 00:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey what is your favorite book series? Tacomania99 17:51, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay......What's with the BLA BLA BLA thing? XD [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 19:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) [[http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hermione6720 |Μιχαήλ]] 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) A group story is where a write the story TOGETHER. Do you want me to write the rest of that chapter, or what? XD [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 20:27, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay! XD [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 20:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC) hey hermione, can i write the blog serieses into a fanfiction? or just the fourth one? i promise i will credit you for it if you let me. it was your idea in the first place and i don't like stealing, so i won't write it if you don't want me to, i just think it would be better to make it into a fanfiction instead of just pasting what the blog said. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 22:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Uh, I didn't ask, Bard eric did. XD [[User:Kiwi 1998|Κόρη του Απόλλωνα] Kyraღ ] 22:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Name You know how in the beginning people thought you were a girl because of Hermione Granger? Well, I've been reading the Iliad, and one of the Greek commanders, (who is a guy) was named Hermione. Just wanted to let you know!!![[User:SallyPerson| Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally]] 13:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 18:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!!!![[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 19:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I can't access your older blog posts. I need 2-5 but I can't find them. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 19:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. They're on my watchlist. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 19:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Blogging Camp Half-Blood: Bard eric's Version ok, i saved it. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 19:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me o read and review? Or write something? Or what? Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Kyraღ 20:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) do you want to write the part of my version that is in your POV? there is only one, by the way. Παιδί του Άδη βάρδος 23:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, just not now. Μιχαήλ 20:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) 23:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) If you ever want to see Sparrowsong again, you will stop your blog posts. I have her hostage, and I will kill her easily. I will soon again be King Titan over all the universe. Iwillruletheuniversesomeday55 00:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) favor please hi this is iansgameroom, i just wrote the first chapter of my first story. it is called The 3rd Olympian War. do you mind reading it and commenting your feelings about it on my blog that i made. i would really appreciate it. Thanks, Iansgameroom Sorry, I didn't see your message. I could make a poll for you, if you want. Just tell me the question and options. --Sparrowsong 21:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll get on it sometime soon. Do you know that Iwillruletheuniversesomeday55 person? The one who claims to be holding me hostage? --Sparrowsong 21:18, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply It's got nothing to do with you, for the record. It's just that the RP you've started up is not Fanfiction and therefore does not belong on this wikia; there is already a wikia set up (demigods.wikia.com) for this purpose. All I see on my "home" feed is obnoxious notifications that someone has posted another one or two line, shoddy RP post. I don't care if that's how you guys RP, because I don't run said RP, nor do I participate in it, but I was hoping that out of courtesy for myself and other users who do not participate in your RPG you guys could move it to where it properly belonged. Some of us actually want to read what's published, and there's no chance of that happening if those articles are continually pushed down by your guys' RPG. LemonFairy 01:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I think that maybe too much of a good thing is not good. People were really into it and now they're turning the page into just a random talk page or doing unrealistic things like: *sends Kronos to Tartarus*. I think maybe we could cool it for a bit, then think some really good new ideas to continue them. We could make it some kind of quest instead of a huge, continuous battle. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 18:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Last name Well, technically, all demigods are distantly related. But in our characters case, Their parents have the same dad but different mom. My characters last name was named after my late grandma. Odst grievous 13:16, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm good with that. Odst grievous 13:46, April 24, 2010 (UTC OC's Together I think it should be 4 demigods that go on the quest. Ava, Natalie, Zack, and Michael. Makes sense, don't you think? Plus a son of Ares, two kids of Athena, and a child of Hades sounds pretty good to me. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 14:31, April 24, 2010 (UTC) New Blog Series I'll go on the quest for the new blog series. I've been pretty bored lately, and this will probably help get rid of the boredom. ;D Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 02:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Uh...... his mom's dead. Odst grievous 12:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) No, I said there parents had same dad, different mom. can i write book four? Odst grievous 18:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) If you want he can make an appearance. Odst grievous 19:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Odst grievous 20:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok sorry Hermione6720/Michael987654321/Michael 23:02, April 30, 2010 (UTC) um, by the way hermione, i'm a girl. i just saw on the friends part of your userpage you called me 'he'. just saying. Feels like being anonymous 23:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC) thanks for changing it! Feels like being anonymous 23:40, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Michael/Michael987654321/Hermione6720 17:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I know Daisy's still your OC Hazelcats 21:25, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey and Hiya First of all, Really? Second, I did noteven say I would! Third, okay, I give in, That Zoe Nightshade thing sounds really cool! Fourth, Do you really think i am going to like Marvel Fanfictions wiki? Fifth, okay, I give in on that to! (sighs) Sixth, Bye! Samianthaan 19:22, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I will later. I'm on a computer that doesn't have Photoshop. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 16:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) You can now find me at Formspring.me as SallyPerson. I am also on twitter. [[User:SallyPerson|'Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Sally']] 23:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Replied Stories As of course, me, Hazel, I will reply. The family seriese? I think maybe you could have something dramatic happen with Genie's brother, like a quest where she finds him and they fight, or perhaps Lizzy comes back to help?? Not sure!!! Hazel/ R.S. Aella 23:29, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Here's OC's Together's logo. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 06:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Here's Percy's Choice's logo. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 06:37, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I will, don't worry. -Leafwhisker 15:47, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry, I'll try and get around to that sometime. --Sparrowsong 19:29, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Really?? You looked up to me?? Woah. But, yeah. Go to Warriors Fanfiction Wiki for some awesome people! FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 18:56, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to tell you how much I love your stories!!!!! If you ever need help or want to do a collaboration on a story, just ask, and I'll say yes!!!! I also have a lot of good sayings or descriptions of Natalie if you want them. I'm going to make a page of them that anyone can use.[[User:SallyPerson| Natalie' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Cole]] 16:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) None taken. I don't think I could fall in love with someone I met over the Internet. You don't really know them. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 15:07, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I purposely made Arthur without shoes, FYI. I can add them if u want me 2. SallyPerson 18:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Here. SallyPerson 18:51, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I like this one better. SallyPerson 18:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Ava dies a day after The Howl of the Hound, speak to me once your ready to write it, I have it planned out, and I will tell you how she dies. :D -Leafwhisker 01:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) So I was thinking that when you and Kyra die, Zia could come live with me, Jean lives with Ava, and Arthur can live with Zack. When Ava dies....What does Jean do? She could live with me, or she could live permanently at CHB. Then when I die, (about 2 years after Ava) Zia will go live at CHB year-round, and Arthur will prob. go too. SallyPerson 22:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I started writing my death. It's awesome. Sky-diving accident, awesome, right? lolSallyPerson 22:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Michael, I just read on Kronos' talk page that you are a traitor. Is this true? Or are you a spy?SallyPerson 00:03, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Go on the IRC. Tell me on here when you're on. SallyPerson 00:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Divas Please don't feed the divas. In other words, when another user threatens to quit, just ignore them instead of begging them to stay. Leaving is their choice. We don't need another incident like what happened at the end of March, when TATN quit and the Wiki fell into complete chaos. We need to show these users that they're no more important than anyone else, and the Wiki most certainly can function just fine without them. Thanks :). Sparrowsong 00:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Random I tried the new wiki you made up: It is pretty good, okay really good. Samianthaan/Hula/Annie αστέρι 15:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) LoGo Okies, Here it is. Enjo y! Χαμηλή Γότθος 23:31, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Okies, No prob. Anything speacil you want? Χαμηλή Γότθος 01:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) There you go, Χαμηλή Γότθος 16:26, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Charcters so where do u get a charcter with a backround you know like on charcters pages??? Michael, this is *ahem* your sister as anon. I am a *** (starts with an 's' and rhymes with eye). Please don't blow it for me. 22:28, June 22, 2010 (UTC) hey!! you asked me if i had read the sorceress's revenge becasue i had frank too and the answer is yes!! i couldn't think of another name so i used frank Howl of the Hound Did you put that up for adoption? I'll adopt it if you want. We wouldn't want some person not in the Questers to adopt it like Kronos or Stephan, you know? SallyPerson 12:14, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Heard u needed one. here 14:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) MICHAEL!!!!! This is Natalie. I am NOT a demititan. I am a spy. Gods. 22:43, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Um. I'm not sure if you noticed, but I've added your self insert to Son of War. Just so you know. 13:48, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Michael: I'm not a traitor. I'm spying for the demigods. I have the Titan Army fooled.[[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 22:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Award Voting Booth You mean the longest and most edited stories? Well, those ARE the longest and most edited stories right now. [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 21:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Guest Apperence Ohkays! Κόρη του Νυξ LoGoth 18:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh and would you like one of my characters to apper in your story A flip of a coin? Κόρη του Νυξ LoGoth 19:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC)ent Uh, I havent made her profile page but Nikita Kyra Castellan Κόρη του Νυξ LoGoth 19:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) She's in Stolen Book One: Chosen from the Grave and she's nice, Caring, etc tra. But if you want or need to change her personalty for the part Κόρη του Νυξ LoGoth 19:24, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 01:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Feel free to use my character as well. Nice stories! Keep up the good work. Lucas-Λουκας 03:13, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Question Are you and Kiwi1998 really going out? I saw that your self-insterion is like married to her. I was just wondering Κόρη του Νυξ LoGoth 15:05, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Wondering I was wondering if i cou;d be in your oc's togher series?Nessanae 20:52, July 24, 2010 (UTC) XD I was wondering the same thing as her ^^^ 18:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) O, This is Lenobia. Laptop's acting up 18:44, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh and what are you going to ask them? If we can join the questers? Just wondering. نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 00:29, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Can you read my story Oh, For the Love of Coffee! and tell me what you think? I'm trying to see if it's any good. Thanks. Kakki10 20:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) haha, thanks. I'm glad you like it. Kakki10 20:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) gods, i really don't want to do this... but The avatar made me. just check most of his things. anywho: not an active admin, blah blah blah, beaurecrat rights, yadda yadda yadda, please apply, yadda yadda yadda. contact him on the irc page i think. you can find the link on my talk page. it is the second link that says, "try this" [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE!!!!!!']] 01:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) help I wanna make my own questers story, but i have no idea what it should be about. help? THIS IS ODST!!! 02:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, the haywire thing is actually part of OC's together 4. But I kinda like the other one. I might go with that. I would've done something similar to wanted, but you did it. XD THIS IS ODST!!! 13:35, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Heroes of Olympus That's your choice. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 19:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Arthur can pick between Xylia Aven, Kate Nelson, Arcadia Meverie or Annie. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 22:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Have you? have you read The Questers:False Heir yet? THIS IS ODST!!! 19:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i guess, anyways i deleted it, but i know its a monarchy, but people choose to join me, i don't really force anyone. Like in Xylia's Choice, she chooses to make the deal in order to save her brother(In real life Xyliaa wanted her character(Xylia Aven) to become one of Matt's servants). You don't(and won't) ever see me/Matt ever forcibly taking control of somebody and making them his servant. (And by the way, he can actually do all the stuff it says he can. Random Thing Was looking at your page and where it said the Most Up-Beat User of 2010 i thought i saw the most BEAT-UP User lol something random i had to share awesome stories btw Adminship Hi, Hermione6720. I've nominated you for bureaucratship, you seem like a good user, and seem to know what you're doing. I think that you should use this page to contact wikia staff and request bureacratship. You can than appoint other admins to help you keep this wiki running smoothly. Cheers! Avatar (Talk) 01:39, September 22, 2010 (UTC) HoO Can my OC Demetra join the Heroes of Olympus, please? Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 01:34, November 15, 2010 (UTC) hey I'm not sure you've noticed, but there's a request to join the questers. I don't know how to proceed. Help? ODST! 21:56, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:tTA Woah Hermione your on!!! haha, but no. I believe its The Titan's Army/THO(Heroes of Olympus-we had to change name) because they are very similar in size, and do very similar things, just for opposite sides, I know the Questers were here first but they only what? 6 people? but anyways it just seems like THO(Heroes of Olympus-we had to change name) would be better to fit as rivals of The Titan's Army. The Others 17:28, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Trailer I'll take it into consideration, but I can't guarantee that I'll do it, as I still have a lot of other projects to finish. Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 01:38, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Question I'm good with fight scenes, can I help out with the Questers Vs. THO fight in Wanted? ODST! 02:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I was just wondering when your OC comes to camp. I'd like to include him in the Natalie's Adventure Series. Is it before or after the Last Olympian? [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 14:43, November 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'm writing a story about Zia. How old is she in the Howl of the Hound? CONGRAGULATIONS! Congragulations on being the featured user of December! *claps* I'll most likely be back for an interview X3 ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 03:19, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Lalalalala, since you're the featured user of December, I now have to interview you ♥ Questions: How long have you been on this wiki? What do you love about this wiki? Why did you join? Any advice for new users? Answer, and message me your answers ♥ ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 23:43, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Maxis/The Questers Hey Hermione, I was wondering if Maxis Deon could join the Questers? He would be good and doesn't always has to go on quests and stuff. --The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 21:40, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. But didn't Zach go to one of his kids? ODST! 15:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Would the alternate Natalie be the evil one? I was thinking that maybe Luke never existed and Michael Yew became Kronos or something.[[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 18:18, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, would you mind if I created a little story about Jean? I just figured I should ask you first. -Leafwhisker 15:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) The Torches Can you reserve a spot for me, please? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 00:35, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Mesa too! ODST! 00:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Can we finish the Questers: Wanted and The Questers Vs. the Heroes Organization? I was wondering that today when you would be back...and then you made some edits! Its like I see the future XD. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 01:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Gonna make a new one. ODST! 01:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) MOTHER OR father god Who's your mom or dad Hermonie?Selene-daughter of aphrodite 22:56, March 19, 2011 (UTC)selene-daughter of aphrodite where do you create your character pics[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 15:13, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Arthur I was just wondering about Arthur and Kat in THO. Since you said on whichever page (I have horrible memory sometimes) Kat died and so, Arthur left, which story? THO or other?IF THO, which book? 4, 5, 6, Etc.? I am working on THO book (ROTP) that is based on murder, and hoping to do one on hostage. So, naturally, I've been dying to kill someone important...uh, no pun intented. Plus, Nikki and Matt won't tell me everything on the timeline. Well, I haven't really had a chance to talk to Nikki, and it's hard to understand people when they type extremely fast on chatroom without saying everything. Thanks! --Hazelcats DoH HoO 00:46, March 24, 2011 (UTC) This is what happened. This is exactly how it went down. On the chat, I told Rebc29 that they never finish collabs. They always come up with a new collab, do like 3-5 chapters of it, and then somebody stats another collab. Thats what i said and then she told me to ****ing shut up and stop dissing collabs, which i never did. So because I felt like i was being harassed for practically no reason, I told Sally and said Rebc29 was harassing me, which caused her to make me an admin in order to ban her, because she didn't want to get mad at by her, so i became an admin and then banned her. When Hazelcats found out she started cussing (not at anyone) so SallyPerson told me to ban her as well. which I did. Thats basically what happened for the next few minutes, if anybody cussed Sally told me to ban them, so i had to ban Kiwi, and in that time i proposed some new rules to help improve the wiki, which Sally really liked, so she told me to put them on, which i did. When they found out I was an admin I had to tell them i hacked SallyPerson's account in order to protect her identity as a part of it. (I later had to ban Lenobia as well.) After that everybody started getting mad at me because i banned them and they didn't realize they had broken rules and had to face the consequences, which they did with the 3 day warning bans. After that they started blowing things out of proportion, other people started getting mad, then Lenobia told wiki central that i had 'hacked' and they told her that Sally had made me admin, because of that i told her everything because i trusted her and so she knew why we did it. (Later she betrays my trust by telling me she was just lying). Then Angel told wikia and they showed her the same thing and my reply explaining everything to them. Because of that she got really mad because Sally had betrayed her trust, and she told everybody she was quiting because of that, and Lenobia was as well. Then Sally explained (her blog) and then a lot of people calmed down a bit. Then they started targeting the chats, so Sally made a new one (pjoffw.chatango.com) and we are only suppose to use that one now. That's basically what had happened. (I also asked to take down my admin status as well, so I am not an admin anymore.) If anybody has anything else to add please do. The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 17:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) People were trolling each other on chat. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 19:49, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I didn't see that in the rules and I thought that if I posted something, other people would start voting. Sorry about that. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Dora the demigod Hey Hermione6720 CAn you make a sequel on Dora the Demigod? Cauze it's so awesome!!!!! Awesome I tell you!!!! Please? Puppy Eyes!!!Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 13:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) the questers 2034 Hey, would my OC Rick Loméz do well as a replacement for Micheal??? JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 20:01, July 7, 2011 (UTC) THO Hermione, are you still active/here?? Have a great day and have fun editing! MattShadow - Species:[[http://lesserimmortals.wikia.com/wiki/Immortal '''Immortal']] 04:37, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I am attempting to restart THO, you in?? Also get on chat sometime so we can chat PJO lolz Have a great day and have fun editing! MattShadow - Species:[[http://lesserimmortals.wikia.com/wiki/Immortal Immortal]] 01:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, i think we said that the first 3 which are already being done/done are present, and then the fourth was suppose to be in the future where everybody is older, Rachel still the same as she is a hunter, and Cal is no longer in THO. We are just going to keep Lenobia's and Angel's characters the same, and I will try to correlate with Len whenever she's on. Anyways, their aren't any new members in the 2016/7 story (urs) but the only person missing is Cal, and nobody really talks about him at all, and also if somebody does mention him they all HATE himj, also Stella knows her parent by now, but you can't mention who it is anytime in that story. KK if you have more questions just ask! Have a great day and have fun editing! MattShadow - Species:[[http://lesserimmortals.wikia.com/wiki/Immortal Immortal]] 17:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) hey, i read your questers (2034) article, and could my oc Rick Loméz do for a replacement for Micheal? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 19:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) It's just a comment, it doesn't mean anything lol and yeah I will if I can! Have a great day and have fun editing! MattShadow - Species:[[http://lesserimmortals.wikia.com/wiki/Immortal Immortal]] 21:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) so...leaf's ok with rick joining, how about you? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 22:17, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Hermione, what's happening with The Questing Organization: Charred Remnants? I was looking forward to it but then everyone stopped editing... -Beware the socks. 14:20, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay. At least it's still going...kinda. -Beware the socks. 14:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi, me again. XD I finished The Questers: Lost and Found, do you know who's creating the next story or are we no longer alternating stories because both Odst and Kiwi left? -Beware the socks. 20:43, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm definitely still in the Questers. A lot of stories are unfinished, but they're your creations, so I haven't touched them. I'm especially excited for The Questers:Wanted, and The Questers: A Twist in Time. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 23:04, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm okay with doing that. So maybe Sally could write next, then you, then me so it's alternated. -Beware the socks. 00:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey you need to stat the first THO book! p.s get on more! Sτu ғи ғӣs’өәɴʌ ʟи sτu ıɴƽʟʌ ĸиτraĸu! [[User:MattShadow|'MattShadow']] - Laɴƽī pμʟ [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki EraVerse] 23:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Were you going to finish The Questers: Wanted, or can I? I randomly had some ideas for it today at school. XD [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 20:22, October 25, 2011 (UTC) You have to read it once its finished! XD (I placed the note at the top to say that it takes place during The Heroes of Olympus Series by Rick Riordan. The Doors of Death are open, The Questers just don't know it yet). I would never actually kill off kyra! [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 15:40, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Hermione. When are you going to finish The Questers: A Twist in Time? Sally and I figured we should finish the Questers stories that are incomplete before making new ones. -Live long and prosper nerds will. 22:15, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Hermione. What's your self-insertion's fatal flaw? I'm making a Questers story about fatal flaws and fears, so I was wondering what his flaw was. Thanks! :D -I think we can all agree that I've lost my mind. 21:44, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Christmas What are Kat and Arthur's opinions on Christmas? Do they love it? Hate? Get giddy about it? Just like it? Do they love snow and stuff? To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 04:04, November 10, 2011 (UTC) In comparison to the PJO books, when does she die? I'm not completely sure what year it is, I still have to decide, but it would be after The Titan's Curse most likely. To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 14:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okay. Thanks. I wasn't really sure, Lenobia told me that the first THO book was during tSoM, but that was a while ago, and she's not active :/ So...I'm not sure when exactly it is. I have to ask Matt. To be honest, the whole thing is just one giant quote.One supermegafoxyawesomehot quote. 22:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I asked you if I could finish it, but you never responded. Then you commented on the story after Kyra's death, so I assumed it was the thumb's up. Sorry. You're not really active anymore and I thought it would never be finished. Leafy and I really wanted to make sure all the Questers stories got written before we started new ones. Was there a plot that you had in mind, or were you just writing it as you went along? 01:35, November 21, 2011 (UTC) do you want an specific picture for the cover or want me to choose it? Want the title to be Nightwing or no title? PS3 or Xbox 360? and what rating? -'[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|''Always in]] motionis the future' 03:42, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I finished the cover sorry for taking kinda of long (usually it takes me to finish it like 15-40 minutes). Anyway here's the picture: Tell me what you think, want me to do any changes?? -'''Always'' in motionis the future' 23:10, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Wait, what? [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!]] 21:27, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hermione, Im Ersason219 or Ers for short. Just messaging you a greeting. You should pop along to ''http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ and maybe I will see you there. ''Ersason219 Ersason219 16:05, February 4, 2012 (UTC)The Heroes ApprenticeErsason219 16:05, February 4, 2012 (UTC) lul, it was Sally's idea to restart it. So no going to her. Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 13:49, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat. They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 18:23, February 5, 2012 (UTC) yes. They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 18:26, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ur turn to do a chap for The Godslingers 300 Luke 12346 Read the chaps. Luke 12346 u doing ur chap yet?! Luke 12346 HERMIONE! R U DOING UR CHAP OR NOT! Luke 12346 srry! i really am srry i thought you were gonna leave it forever, i really am sorry and i'll edit the page so your turn is now, so you can do ur chap now Luke 12346 Hows the chap going? Luke 12346 ur turn to make a chap Hermione. Luke 12346 sorry Hermione...i'll talk to Anima and switch back the chaps to the way they were Luke 12346 yeah, i came up with a system for the chaps like u said, i dunno about it but if you want your chaps a bit sooner just ask. Luke 12346 GO ON CHAT Luke 12346 go on chat :) They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 00:52, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, we could use the questers, the godslingers, the godslingers west, and TCO. and they're all assigned one quest. a very important quest, to like, destroy Ouranos or something. And they all handle it differently. *The Questers and Godslingers, due to being on the side of Olympus, want to take him and put him to sleep. *The Godslingers West, due to being more of a dark-ish organization, wants to destroy him completely. *The TCO, i no nothing about 'em. They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 01:08, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Hermione. I like what you did with A Twist in Time, especially how you split up the members. -Leafwhisker 02:07, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hermione, its your turn to do a chap for The Godslingers 300 Luke 12346 Ok, in the future in my chaps i'll add everyone and i'll do my best to tell the others, oh and when you get a free moment could you do the chap if its ok with you. Luke 12346 its up to u if ya wanna do the chap, i can just get someone else to do it if ur really busy. Luke 12346 could you do the chap soon, the others and me really wanna continue the Godslingers 300 Luke 12346 So I'm starting a Collab called The Noodle Chronicles. It isnt chapter based, but it is a collection of short stories so you don't have to worry about holding someone else up. The stories are based off of events in the series that are mentioned, but not explained leaving the reader to wonder what had really happened. I'm looking for writers and would like it if you joined. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 20:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) hey Hermione, when are you going to do the chap? Luke 12346 The Godslingers 300: Chapter 17 Hey Hermione, just wanted to know when your gonna do the chapter for The Godslingers 300, me, Josh and Animalandia are getting really impatient and, as the creator, i may need to swap the chaps abit to continue. Plz understand that if the chap is not done soon i will have to swap your chap. Thx Luke 12346 Hey Michael, its your turn to do a chap for The Godslingers 300 Luke 12346 I have no idea, actually. XD Do the other people want to continue it because it will need users from both the original collabs, but even then I don't think it will work because The Heroes Organization was being redone. -Life used nostalgia attack! 17:58, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I think she quit all wikias permanently. -Tarrlok the Jerk-bender 22:26, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I haven't heard of that place... Sorry. :\ Unless maybe you are talking about Formspring. -Tarrlok the Jerk-bender 22:30, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll re-vote. -Tarrlok the Jerk-bender 12:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I wish I could help you, but I seem to be having serious writer's block as well D: Like, the best idea I can come up with is being used for THO, and even then I dont like it too much (I'll probably end up changing it-I had another idea last night, but even so, all the ideas seem cliche >.<). Buuuuut I was originally inspired by a Law and Order episode, sooo, if it helps to watch tv/movies, you might get an idea from that. I will not fight my inner demons later. It's just demon. Singular. One's enough, believe me 12:28, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh! And I just remembered! ^_^ Seeing as Questers is having more stories and has more users back, and we're restarting THO, are we still doing the Questing Organization? Or no? I will not fight my inner demons later. It's just demon. Singular. One's enough, believe me 14:32, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I was asking some people a while ago and they didnt really know what the plot was xD And I read the story! It's cool ^_^ Hey, quick question. I want to make a story in which Zack (finally) dies, and I need to know, in what year are Michael and Kyra's kids 18? ODST! 02:58, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I do watch YJ! I got quite a few people on the wiki to watch it too! Since you asked, that means you watch it too, correct? That's awesome! Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 11:29, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh my gosh! Nightwing is so freaking awesome!!!! I love Nightwing! Dick Grayson is my favorite character in the entire show! (Hence the fact that my signiture is quoting him) Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 12:04, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Lucky! I need one for both of them... Right now I'm kinda sad 'cause there aren't going to be any more new episodes until September and it's the only show that I watch that actually had new episodes at the beginning of summer. Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 12:31, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Good so far! ODST! 01:39, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I lost interest in Warriors a while ago and I don't really like RP sites. Sorry, but I'm not going to join. :\ -Tarrlok the Jerkbender 13:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC)